


Marked

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor gives Loki a rough spanking then has rough, possessive sex with him.  Loki adores it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	Marked

Loki arranged himself on his hands and knees and eagerly awaited his spanking. Thor came up behind him and caressed one of his enormous, warm hands down the length of Loki’s slender back and over the curve of his impatient ass. With reluctance, Thor pulled his hand away, and Loki heard the whooshing air as Thor drew back his arm. The spank landed hard and brutal, and Loki moaned wantonly.

“Spank me till I’m raw and bruised,” he whispered harshly, and Thor complied with a series of fervent grunts. Thor spanked him with no respite between blows. Thor spanked him until the skin of Loki’s ass passed flushed pink and raw red and moved on to shades of bruised purple. He spanked him until Loki’s entire body was shuddering and tears were falling freely from his bright eyes. 

After the spanking they were both panting. Thor parted Loki’s ass cheeks and brought his fingers to Loki’s hole. Loki bucked his hips and Thor began to massage the outside, rubbing over and around Loki’s entrance. He began to slip one finger inside, intending to prepare Loki for his large cock -

“Fuck me till I’m raw and bruised,” Loki demanded, “now,” and Thor complied once again. He withdrew his hand and gripped Loki’s hips and shoved his cock roughly inside. Loki swore in Asgardian and arched his back. Thor pounded into him without delay, pounded him so hard that he collapsed Loki forward and landed them both on the floor. He leaned all his weight into Loki’s body as he lay on top of him, his muscular chest pressing into Loki’s back, crushing Loki to the floor. He gripped Loki’s wrists and pinned them above his head, squeezing the flesh tightly enough to bruise. He held both wrists in one hand and used the other to grasp a fistful of Loki’s long hair and tug it roughly as he continued to fuck him as hard as he could.

_“Yes, use me, brother,”_ Loki murmured in Asgardian.

_“You are mine,”_ Thor replied in their native tongue, his words edged with a possessive growl. 

Loki’s cock was pressed to the hard floor, and with Thor’s every thrust it was ground against the firm surface. Loki enjoyed the pain of it and he rocked his hips as he strained against Thor’s grip on his wrists - not because he wanted to get away, but because he wanted Thor to tighten his hold, hurting Loki more, bruising Loki more, marking Loki more. Thor enjoyed Loki’s struggling, enjoyed overpowering him and knowing it was what Loki wanted; to be taken by him, to be owned.

_“I am yours,”_ Loki called out, his Asgardian words sudden and his tone wild as his orgasm arrived without warning, and he nearly drowned in his ecstasy as his hips pistoned, slamming his pelvis between Thor’s hard body and the hard floor, and Loki’s seed pooled beneath him.

_“Good boy, that’s right, just like that,”_ Thor praised him in the language of their homeland, _“I am going to come in you, brother, deep inside you, because you are mine.”_ He drove himself in and out of Loki’s tightness, and they felt united.

_“Yours, yes, yours, come in me, brother, mark me with your seed, I am yours, yours…”_ Loki chanted.

And Thor complied, violently gripping the back of Loki’s neck and shooting explosively into his ass with a booming roar as his entire being was flooded with the exquisite love he felt for his brother.

_“Mine,”_ he whispered into Loki’s ear as they began to come down from the peaks of their pleasure, _“mine,”_ he repeated, feeling it profoundly, then pressed his lips to the side of Loki’s flushed face. Loki made a soft, contented sound, and Thor rolled off of him, then took Loki into his strong arms. Loki lay his head on Thor’s firm chest and stroked his skin, which glistened with the sweat of his passionate actions. Loki felt Thor’s sperm leaking out of his asshole and he felt his bruises healing; he lamented the loss of Thor’s marks on him. 

“Will you hurt me again soon?” Loki asked softly, “Will you come in me again soon?”

“Anything you wish for, brother,” Thor replied, and he hugged Loki’s body close.


End file.
